Christmas Mistletoe
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: It's Christmas time and Laxus has been given a special job by his grandfather - dress up as Santa and travel around Fiore to see all the good little boys and girls but of course he's not alone as Mrs. Claus will be there too.


**Hey Everyone! It's Christmas time and as such I thought it'd be fun to put up a little Christmas fanfic for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>He sat behind his desk; piles of unfinished and half-finished paperwork surrounding him as he stared at the older man in disbelief not sure that he had heard the master of the Fairy Tail guild correctly. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts he looked at the man known as Makarov Dreyer, his grandfather, and asked him the question.<p>

"You want me to do what?" The old man merely chuckled lightly at his grandson, probably already knowing why he was asking him to clarify.

"I want you to dress up as Santa Claus this year and travel around Fiore to visit all the good little boys and girls."

He was silent for a moment. "Are you seriously asking me this? Shouldn't you be asking Nab to do this?" He couldn't help glancing to the door hoping his grandfather would leave to do just that.

Makarov let out a chuckle and he returned his attention to Fairy Tail's master. "If you want to be guild master one day you're going to have to learn to do little things like this. It'll be good for you to get around."

Laxus eyed his grandfather dubiously, completely doubtful of his words. "I don't think I'm the right person for this gramps, I think the kids would rather run in terror than –"

"I want you to leave for Clover tonight and be there tomorrow morning at 10. The kiddies will be waiting for you." His grandfather cut him off and turned to walk away, pausing at the door to smile at him.

"And don't worry, you won't be alone. Mrs. Claus will be there."

He blinked and looked up at him. Mrs. Claus? "Mrs. Claus?" He voiced his question and Makarov nodded.

"You should get home and pack. You can finish the paperwork after the new year." The wizard saint left his office and he leaned back in his chair letting out a heavy sigh. How could his grandfather just disregard him like that? There was no way he could do the job and he was positive the old man knew that.

Standing from his seat he turned off the light and made his way to his door as he slid on his coat, locking up his office and made his way down the steps. He soon wondered who his Mrs. Claus was going to be, cringing at the thought of Mira being the one to go with him on the trip around Fiore. Grumbling he left the guild waving goodbye when his friends called out to him before heading home to pack his things and making his way to the train station.

When he arrived in Clover he found a hotel to stay, settling in for the night still wanting to know why his grandfather wanted him to do this when he knew his appearance would make the children run away and to know just who was going to be Mrs. Claus for this trip around Fiore. Hopefully it was someone who he could tolerate. Deciding to just wait it out he got ready for bed, turning off the light he climbed into bed, passing out moments after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>It was nine-thirty and he stood in a dressing room, staring at the suit he was supposed to be wearing. There was no way in hell he was going to put that on. He'd look absolutely ridiculous, especially with the fake beard. He glanced to the window thinking about bolting but cringed at what his grandfather might do should he bail. Letting out a low growl he stripped and put on the stupid red suit and the beard, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. Folding his arms he stood there now debating if facing his grandfather would be worth it if he could get out of doing something as ridiculous as this, soon distracted at the sound of a soft knock on his door.<p>

"What?" He barked out.

"It's Mrs. Claus, Santa." He turned to the door recognizing the voice, inhaling the air to confirm who it was; he smiled at the sweet scent of strawberries.

"You can come in." The door slowly opened and he watched in amusement as she entered his dressing room, her eyes scanning him before looking up at his face, a shy smile on her face.

"Good morning Santa."

His smile widened as she entered wearing a dark red velvet overdress trimmed with white fur and embellished with gold embroidery attached to a red satin skirt, with a black with a decorative metal buckle, a red fur lined hat matching the dark velvet of the overdress and a pair of white satin gloves. Of course his favorite part of the outfit would have to be the way her breasts looked; as if they were about to spill out from the top any second. His eyes lingered for a little while before finally making their way to her face, a smirk on his face at the sight of her blush. "So, you're my Mrs. Claus." She smiled and nodded her head, making her way over to him.

"Master Makarov suggested I go in place of Mira this year since she's busy."

He nodded, glad his grandfather made the suggestion. Lucy Heartfilia was definitely someone he could tolerate traveling around Fiore with. Speaking of, he looked at her. "You know we'll be traveling Fiore together."

She nodded her head. "I know, master decided to have us travel around Fiore in a sleigh as well."

His brow rose. "A sleigh? Don't tell me it's pulled by eight reindeer?"

Lucy giggled at his question but shook her head. "No, it's horse drawn. He suggested that should any of the children ask they're resting as Santa will need them for Christmas Eve night when he delivers presents to all the children of the world."

He grunted making a mental note just in case. Turning to the mirror he frowned once again, still thinking about a way out of this ridiculous 'job' his grandfather decided to give him. Upon hearing soft footsteps he glanced to the celestial mage as she picked up his hat, a smile on her face.

"You know, you don't look _that_ bad." She commented and his frown deepened and she giggled, lifting his hat up to place it on his head. He scoffed and took the thing from her and put it on, the outfit now complete and his need for escape growing once again. "Well, are you about ready to go meet the children, Santa?" She inquired and he let out an annoyed sigh not really wanting to go out there before glancing at her, his lips twitching.

"No."

She giggled. "You just need to get into the Christmas spirit."

He grunted before turning to her a smirk on his face as his eyes scanned her again. "I think I'd be more willing if you sat on my lap first and tell me whether you've been a good girl or a naughty girl this year." He laughed as the stellar spirit mage turned scarlet in an instant.

"Santa!" She gasped and he chuckled.

"Yes, Mrs. Claus?" His smile turned into a grin as her face darkened again. "Come on blondie, the sooner I get through this torment the better." He made his way to the door, hearing her heels click against the hard floor as she caught up with him.

The pair walked side by side making their way to where Santa was to be so he could ask the children what they wanted for Christmas and he began thinking again about how he was supposed to pull this off. He wasn't a fat jolly old man; he was Laxus Dreyer, a powerful S-class mage from the strongest guild in Fiore. The two didn't mix. He began to slow his pace, unaware of the fact Lucy had slowed as well and the concerned look on her face.

"Santa?" She called softly and he glanced toward her, receiving a soft smile in return. "I'm going ahead to entertain the children while they wait on you Santa." He watched her turn, making her way out and he let out a sigh. This was going to be one of the most exhausting trips he would ever take.

Making his way to the exit he searched for the busty blonde, swallowing thickly at the sight of her smiling beautifully as she played with the children, assuring them Santa would be there soon. She could interact with children with such ease, he had seen them around her before and they would all want her to play with them and she'd simply smile. As he continued watching her he decided that he wanted to ask her out, after all of this he would treat her to dinner and they could spend some time together. A smile crept its way onto his face as she struggled to keep the children from demanding Santa, when she looked up and noticed his presence, a smile on her face and a devious glint in her brown eyes.

"Santa!" She called with a wave and the children were now aware of him and he sent her a hidden glare. She giggled before looking at the children. "Alright children, time to get in line so you can tell Santa what you want for Christmas." He made his way over to the seat, the children lining up and soon the first child was on his lap telling him what she wanted him to bring her for Christmas.

By the time he was finished he was ready for a break and still not positive he could go through with this trip, despite Mrs. Claus being bearable. Letting out a sigh he rose from the seat and watched Lucy as she reminded the last child to be on his best behavior and Santa would see him soon. Letting out a bit of a chuckle he walked over to her greeting her and smiling when she jumped.

"Santa." Turning toward him with a blush. "G-Good afternoon."

He laughed lightly. "Good afternoon."

"S-so, we are – we're heading to Shirotsume Town next." She informed him and he gave her a slight nod.

"When do we leave?"

"I believe we're leaving here in about an hour, maybe an – Oh!" She gasped and he raised an eyebrow. "I left my things at my hotel. I'll be back in a bit." With that the blonde turned, leaving him alone, a sigh escaping him.

"Maybe after Shirotsume." He mumbled to himself as he made his way out and to his hotel to get his things as well. When he returned he found a red sleigh sitting in front of the building, with a white horse and sleigh driver all set to go but the one thing missing was the little blonde cheerleader dressed as his Mrs. Claus.

Setting his belongings into the sleigh he stood waiting for her to return so they could get going. They had a lot of places to visit this month and he didn't want to waste any time, though it wasn't like he had any control over the schedule. They had to visit all of Fiore in twenty-five days.

When she finally arrived he smiled at the sight of her pink suitcase being pulled along behind her as she slowly approached the sleigh, her face flushed from the cool air. Her brown eyes met his and she smiled at him and his grew wider. She blushed and he chuckled, picking up her suitcase for her and putting it in the sleigh. After, he stepped in holding his hand out for her and helping her into the sleigh, before they both sat down finally ready to go.

The trip to Shirotsume had been quiet and calm, arriving early enough to allow them to prep before they went out and greeted all the children. Laxus; taking his seat and greeting children, talking to them and finding out what they wanted for Christmas then moving on to the next child and continuing until the line ended. When it did he stood glad to be done with it, hoping this would be it for the night.

The lightning slayer moved towards Mrs. Claus a smile on his face, greeting her softly, enjoying her bright smile. "Good evening Mrs. Claus."

She giggled softly. "Good evening Santa."

"We're not leaving for a little while?" He commented and she smiled knowingly at him.

"No, we're not."

"Would you like to go get dinner with me?" Her smile widened and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I'd like that." Taking her hand he led her out of the building and began walking to a place for them to eat. "Like this?" She half exclaimed.

"Why not?" She let out a small laugh, shaking her head. They continued to a restaurant and after getting them a table, situated in the back they sat together and he removed his beard as well as his hat. After ordering they sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke.

"So how has work been?"

He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Same as always, dangerous, a pain in the ass but also fun, especially my last job." His lips twitched when she gave a small snort. "How's work been with you?"

"Oh, the same as always." He chuckled. "Natsu can't quit destroying things and ruining every chance I get at a decent payday."

"You know if you'd like I can knock some sense into the idiot." She scoffed, giving him a familiar look.

"You're way of 'knocking sense into him' won't do anything beyond knocking him out." Laxus let out a bit of a laugh.

"True." He paused at the look in her eyes. "Have you thought about going on a job without him?"

She nodded. "I've gone on a few solo jobs before but those don't pay as well as the jobs I take with my team."

"Still concerned about money?" He commented letting his annoyance slip into his voice and she gave a nervous laugh.

"I can't help it. I mean before Fairy Tail money was of no concern and I was taken care of and now –"

"And now, you're still taken care of." She sighed.

"Yes, but –"

"Lucy, what is there for you to worry about? It's been six months; you shouldn't have to feel so concerned about money."

She sighed as she shifted in her seat. "Laxus, you've been an S-class mage since you were seventeen. I'm still trying to reach that point and being where I am I feel like – like I'm pushing a burden onto you."

"What the hell are you –?" He asked a frown on his face, before he let out a heavy sigh. "You're not pushing a burden onto me, alright? If I cared about that kind of thing then things would be different." She nodded slightly and he called to her. "Stop worrying about it okay?" He gave her a smile. "If it bothers you that much then you can pay me back when you reach S-class." She smiled slightly. "Or, we can work out a payment plan now." He teased and she laughed shaking her head.

"Maybe after Christmas." He chuckled, taking a bite of his food.

"Eat up." Nodding her head the blonde began eating her meal and he felt things become easy again between them and he focused on finishing his own meal. After dinner was paid for the two walked around for a bit before heading back to the sleigh for their next destination.

Cedar was next on their list followed by other places such as Acalypha Town, Lupinus Town as well as Oak Town, Oshibana Town followed by Freesia Town, Tully Village, Onibus Town, Balsam Village, Hargeon Town and several in between. The days passed much like the first day. The children sat on his lap asking him for various things some of the girls asking for a pony or a kitten. There were also many who wanted a picture of Santa and their child bringing forth an excessive amount of flashing lights, he feared he'd go blind before this trip was through.

On the fifteenth he was sick of the sleigh as winter began to settle in and he worried Lucy would catch a cold but she assured him she would be fine as long as he kept her warm. By the time the twenty-third came he just wanted to get back to Magnolia and just stay home for the next several days – maybe a couple weeks. Lifting up the sleeping celestial mage he carried her and their things into the hotel, getting a room for them and after tossing the bags down, placed her on the bed.

They only had to deal with this for two more days. The big Christmas Eve event in Crocus and then Fairy Tail's Christmas party and they'd be free. Letting out a yawn the slayer changed out of the Santa Claus costume, climbing into bed next to the stellar mage before passing out.

* * *

><p>It was a repeat of their first day. He stood there watching her with the children, laughing happily as she told them Santa would be out soon, trying to keep them in line as he was supposed to be out in a couple minutes. Deciding to come out before she exposed him he soon stepped out and made his way to the chair, giving a merry laugh like Santa would making the children excited. Taking his seat he readied himself for the day, looking at Lucy to let her know to begin bringing up the children.<p>

Unlike the previous places, Crocus was a large city so there had been more children than he had anticipated but he had managed to get through them, taking a small break before returning to the remaining children to ask them what they wanted for Christmas. Once he was finished there he and Lucy were to head to the palace for an evening party, but of course he still had a few hundred children to get through.

Letting out a heavy sigh the slayer slouched in the seat relieved to finally be done with the children, hearing a soft giggle he looked up smiling at the sight of the cheerleader as she slowly made her way toward him. Sitting up his smile turned into a grin as a mischievous thought entered his mind. "Have you come to tell Santa whether you've been a good girl or a bad girl?" He asked and she giggled shaking her head.

"Sorry Santa." He frowned and she giggled again. "We've got a party to get ready for. They're expecting us soon."

Laxus let out a grumble before he stood and made his way to Lucy. "Then let's get going. After today we get to head home."

"Yes, but we still have one more event." He growled in annoyance at the reminder before making his way out of the building, Lucy walking quickly to catch up to him. "You know on the upside we'll be done with this tomorrow afternoon and we'll have Christmas night free."

He paused recalling his grandfather giving him up until New Year's off, a smile creeping onto his face. "Actually gramps gave me the rest of the year off." She blinked up at him.

"Really?" He chuckled at her surprised tone.

"Really." She smiled, slipping her arm around his and letting out a sigh.

"I'm glad. Between your grandfather and work you need a break." He smiled, slipping his arm from her hold to wrap it around her, pulling her against him in a quick hug.

"Are you going to be there with me?"

She looked up at him, giving a slight nod. "Of course. Erza is usually pretty crazy around the holidays. She won't want to go anywhere until after the New Year, and I doubt Mira will let her anyways, what with her probably needing help planning the Fairy Tail New Year's bash."

"Good." His lips twitched as he felt her smile the two soon climbing into the sleigh, getting comfortable before beginning the ride to the castle where they were to appear for the evening party acting as Santa and Mrs. Claus. He almost cringed at the idea of doing another ridiculous laugh. When they arrived Lucy took a few minutes to refresh herself before they stepped into the ballroom greeting everyone with smiles and laughter.

As the night carried on he had been separated from Lucy, more people trying to talk with him about his grandfather and the guild, women flirting with him and others just casual conversations. By the time it was nearly midnight he was ready to go but first he needed to find Lucy. Moving through the crowds and keeping a friendly face as Santa he searched for Mrs. Claus, frowning at no sight of her.

Continuing his search he smiled as he found her talking to the princess, the two looking as if they were best friends. Approaching the blonde he noticed the princess give her a small wave before walking away and he took the opportunity, slipping his arm around her and pulling her away from the party so they could be alone. Lowering his head, he released his hold on her and spoke.

"You know, I still wouldn't mind you sitting in my lap and telling me what you wanted for Christmas." His words were soft in her ear and he smiled at her scarlet face.

"Laxus!" She called. "You can't say things like that here." He chuckled.

"No?" He inquired and she shook her head. "Then how about something like –"Grabbing her arm he turned her towards him. "This?"

Lucy gasped softly at the sight of Laxus kneeling before her, holding an open box with what she knew to be an engagement ring. She looked from the ring and into his stormy blue eyes, causing something unsettling in his stomach. Taking a moment he took her hand in his, looking up into her chocolate orbs he knew this was definitely where he wanted his future to go.

"Lucy." He called her name and he could see her throat constrict as she tried to keep her emotions in check. "Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Claus?"

A spurt of laughter came forth; nodding her head he smiled at the blonde beauty before him and slid the ring onto her finger. Standing from his position, their eyes met briefly before he leaned down claiming her lips in a chaste kiss. "I love you Santa."

"I love you too Mrs. Claus." Claiming her lips again he pulled away and the two rejoined the party, finishing up for the night before heading to their sleigh, helping her in one last time before finally heading to Magnolia.

He could hear her sigh and glanced down at her curious about what was on her mind when she lifted her head off of his shoulder, parting her lips to speak. "So, just out of curiosity, how are we announcing this to the guild? Because I'm sure they'll want to celebrate something like this the Fairy Tail way."

He could feel his lips twitch turning into a scowl at the thought of a Fairy Tail party for their engagement, before he glanced down at her. "We can always just announce it like we did when we first started dating."

Lucy scoffed. "I don't think so mister." She began and he smiled. "Do you _know_ what happened to me then? Mira was so upset with me that I ended up severely reamed by that demon and it took _forever_ before she calmed down or forgave me for that day." He let out a laugh, already knowing what had happened then and he knew it was his fault as he purposefully planned it that way. It wasn't like he was going to do what his grandfather told him to just because the old man had overheard him and Lucy one night while he was in his office.

The blonde nearly cringed at the memory before returning his attention to the woman beside him who had just shivered. Letting out a sigh he opened his bag and pulled out his coat, placing it on her shoulders, pulling it close around her. "You okay?" Lucy nodded her head, leaning against him once more as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you, Laxus." He smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Claus were together in the Fairy Tail guild hall on Christmas evening, drinking and laughing together. Exchanging presents with their friends and having fun. Laxus growing tired of the celebration quickly as he wanted to be alone with his fiancée. Speaking of – his stormy blue eyes searched for the blonde easily finding her with the iron slayer and the book worm. Grinning he stood from his seat, giving a goodbye to his friends and pulled her away, ignoring her protests.<p>

He had made it to the entryway when she suddenly stopped him, causing him to frown. "Lucy –"He began but she simply smiled pointing upward. Looking up he noticed mistletoe and laughed. Quickly pulling her into him he angled his head kissing her deeply, smirking at the feel of her body pressing against his, her hands gripping the coat to his suit, barely registering the hoots and yells to get a room. "Now can we go home?"

Giggling softly she looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck he rose a brow as she turned toward the guild. He noticed her search for someone, following her line of vision he smiled calling out for his grandfather, catching his, and the guild's attention.

"Laxus and I are getting married!" Lucy called out to the old man and he laughed, pulling her into his arms before taking her home with his lightning body, ready to spend the next week alone with just his fiancée.

* * *

><p>The second the couple left Makarov Dreyer couldn't help but laugh at his grandson. He was still the same as he was before, smiling towards the barmaid as she sighed in depression about them suddenly leaving before she could barrage Lucy with questions. "I'm not surprised they did it similar to the way they announced they were dating."<p>

Mira giggled nodding in agreement. "Honestly after two and a half years I was starting to worry he'd never propose." Fairy Tail's guild master let out a laugh knowing she was right but_ he_ also knew it would have happened one day. Getting up from the counter, he hopped down to make his way to his office to get some work done.

"Oh and Mira?" He called pausing to turn around. "Don't forget to tell me everything after you get done reaming Lucy the next time you see her." The barmaid grinned almost sinisterly nodding her head and he chuckled. "Guess the only thing left for them is getting married and giving me my great grandbabies." At his comment he turned around knowing Mira was going to go off on one of her fantasies and he continued to the second floor, pausing in thought on the stairs. "Although, that may come sooner than expected with the way those two, act around each other." Giving his head a shake he let out a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review, as an author I love them. I intend to put another Fairy Tail Christmas story up soon, though it may not be ready until tomorrow, but either way you'll still have it. Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
